


Reflections

by anuminis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Atlantis, Community: sga_saturday, Digital Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Rain, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney still get's nervous during thunderstorms. John knows how to distract him. Made for the SGA Saturday prompt #Rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections




End file.
